Amor a primera vista
by Iris Tsukiyono
Summary: Este fanfic lo escribir hace ya 5 años, cuando era una loca fanatica que amaba weiss kreuz y a omi tsukiyono, espero les divierta la loca historia que escribi


AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

_**Amor a primera vista  
Parte I**_

(No queda bien el titulo, pero no se me ocurrió otro)

Como todas las noches de misión, el grupo weiss se separaba para que la policía no los descubriera, la misión fue cerca de un parque, Ken se fue a un callejón oscuro, Youji al igual que Aya subieron a un edificio y Omi se fue al parque donde se escondería en algún árbol, hasta que todo el alboroto pasara pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo choco con una persona…

- ¡¡Auch!!, ohh, lo siento mucho-dijo Omi  
- Ahh, aléjate de mi, tengo un arma y no tengo miedo de disparar- una persona le apuntada  
- Pero si es una jovencita… no te haré daño- le sonrió  
- Como se que no me harás daño si huyes de la policía-dijo ella  
- Es verdad, no te haré daño, solo me tropecé contigo, no tengo la intención de lastimarte-explico  
- La policía, ven conmigo, se supone que estas huyendo - … los dos se esconden en un árbol

... minutos después...

- Bueno, ya se fueron y yo debo de irme también, adiós- dijo  
- Oe, esper….  
- Oye Omi ¿donde estas?- gritaba Ken. La joven salto  
- Mmmmm-se distrae- ¡¡que!! Ya se fue- dijo  
- Hey, Omi, ya vamonos- Ken mira que Omi esta en un árbol  
- Si- contesto

Al día siguiente

- Hey niño -se dirige a Omi que se encontraba supuestamente regando unas flores, que ya estaban nadando- no estés tan distraído, estas ahogando a las flores-dijo Youji  
- Mmm, ahí, perdón- retira la manguera  
- ¿Que te pasa Omi?- pregunta Ken  
- Mmm- igual de pensativo- no, nada, no pasa nada, solo me distraje un poco- se disculpo  
- Un poco, mira en charco que dejaste, eso es un poco- lo regaño Youji

- UU- Omi  
- Ya, dinos que te pasa- Ken insistía  
- Esta bien…. -los tres van y toman asiento- ayer me encontré con una joven- confeso  
- Ósea que estas enamorado- se burlo Youji  
- ¡¡PERO QUE DICES YOUJI-KUN!!- exclamo  
- Y que hacia una jovencita sola y a altas horas de la noche- Ken  
- No lo se, pero estaba armada- respondió  
- Mmm, ahora las mujeres jóvenes se saben defender, los hombres se están quedando sin trabajo- dijo sarcásticamente Youji  
- Pero no creo que sepa usarla porque estaba temblando cuan…..- la puerta de la florería se abre  
- ¡Konnichiwa!, alguien atiende- hablo una joven  
-VOY- dijo Ken  
- Mmm…. es ella- exclamo Omi  
- ¿Quien?... vaya… pero si es una niña- Youji la miro de pies a cabeza  
- En que te puedo servir- atendía Ken  
- Ahh, quisiera saber si tiene fressias, he ido a varias florerías pero nadie tiene- dijo la joven  
- Un momento…-se dirige a la mesa- oye Omi, la jovencita esta buscando fressias, porque no la atiendes tu- dijo  
- Ohh, fressias, que no son tus flores Omi- Youji  
- Si pero…- Omi estaba nervioso  
- Vamos, no seas tímido, además tú sabes más de fressias que nosotros- dijo Ken  
- De acuerdo, que otra me queda….-se dirige hacia la joven- Konnichiwa  
- Ahh, Konnic…… ¡¡PERO SI ERES EL CHICO DE ANOCHE!!- exclama  
- Jeje, sip, hola soy Omi Tsukiyono- se presenta  
- Ajaja, creo que no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos ayer, soy Iris Sakumo- dijo  
- Mucho gusto- le estrecha la mano  
- Igualmente- contesta  
- ¿Dices que estas buscando fressias?- pregunta Omi  
- A si es, son una de mis flores favoritas-dice  
- Ya veo, las mías también, dicen que son las flores que me representan-comenta  
- En verdad, entonces eres alegre y fresco, porque eso son las fressias, bueno, eso dicen-dijo  
- Ese es Omi, jeje, perdón por interrumpir, las flores, las quieres sueltas o en maceta- llega Ken  
- En maceta por favor- responde  
- Iré por una maceta- interrumpe Omi  
- Yo me encargo de eso Omi- dijo Youji  
- jeje, esta bien- sonrisa nervioso

- ¿Son tus amigos?- pregunta Iris  
- Si, el de lentes es Youji Kudou y el otro- Ken : ¬¬- es Ken Hidaka- dice Omi  
- Tienes buenos amigos- comenta  
- Si- le sonríe  
- Bueno, aquí tienes tus florecitas- dice Ken  
- Arigatou, ¿cuanto es?- sujeta la maceta  
- Para ti preciosa, 400 yens- dijo Youji  
- Por favor no las rebaje, no me gusta que me hagan eso- dice  
- Que lastima Youji- bromea Ken  
- ¬¬ - ojos amenazadores  
- Son 900 yenes- interrumpió Omi  
- Gracias, aquí tiene- Omi recibe el dinero-, ohh, una ultima cosa, no saben de algún lugar donde pueda conseguir empleo-dice  
- Claro, puedes trabajar aquí – Youji  
- ¡¡QUE!!- Ken se sorprende  
- Se acerca la primavera y con ello las bodas y fiestas, no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda- dice Youji  
- Gracias por la oferta, pero no soy buena cuidando flores- comenta Iris  
- De eso nos encargamos nosotros, tu nos puedes ayudar con los pedidos y las entregas, claro, si aceptas- Youji le guiñea el ojo  
- Claro que acepto- dice contenta  
- Jejeje- Omi  
- Bueno, puedes empezar a trabajar mañana si no tienes otra cosa que hacer- dijo  
- No, estoy libre, a que hora tengo que llegar- pregunta  
- ¿Vas a la escuela?, porque creo que acabas de llegar a la ciudad- pregunta Omi  
- Mmm, llegue la semana pasada, y si voy a la escuela, salgo a las 2- sonríe  
- Perfecto, si deseas venirte después de salir de la escuela, esta bien- dice Youji  
- Gracias por ofréceme trabajo, muchas gracias, bueno, me tengo que ir, aun tengo cosas que arreglar, muchas gracias de nuevo, sayonara- sale de la tienda feliz  
- Sayonara- grita Youji

Segundo día

- A que bien, con la ayuda de esa joven descansare más- Youji se balance en la silla

- Haragán- dijo Ken

- Bueno bueno, le estoy haciendo un favor a Omi, se ve que le gusta- siempre tiene una excusa en la manga

- En eso tienes razón, a demás creo que ella ocupa el empleo desesperadamente- comenta

- Mmm, porque lo dices- confundido

- Porque creo que vive sola- Ken y sus presentimientos

- Como que sola, si apenas es una niña, cuando mucho tiene unos 14- exclama

- A pues no se porque pienso eso, lo averiguaremos cuando llegue- Ken se va abrir la tienda

Horas después

- ¡¡KONNICHIWA!!- saluda Iris

- Ahh, llegas temprano- Ken

- Hai, es que no tuve la ultima clase, eso fue suerte, porque me tocaba física - dijo

- Alguien menciono física- Youji entraba cargando unos ramos

- A disculpa…este…- dijo Ken

- A perdón, creo que olvide presentarme ayer, me llamo Iris Sakumo- sonríe

- Mucho gusto, Iris-san- le devuelve la sonrisa

- ruborizada igualmente

- ¿Porque te sonrojaste?- pregunta Youji

- Es que nadie me había llamado san antes, es la primera vez- dice

- A entonces no te gusta, perdón- dijo Ken

- No, esta bien, no me molesta… creo que querías preguntarme algo, Ken-kun, no es así- le recuerda

- Jeje, si, te quería preguntar si vives sola o con tus padres- pregunta

- No pierdes el tiempo, Ken- Youji

- Cállate Youji ¬¬- Ken se sonroja

- Ajaja, vivo sola en un departamento, pero mi tía esta a lado mío- responde

- Perdón si te incomoda esta pregunta, ¿pero que edad tienes?- Ken

- Tengo 16, ¿Por qué?, me veo menor verdad, siempre me dicen eso- se sonroja

- Te creía de 14- Ken

- Siempre fallas nn- se burla Youji

- ¬¬ tú dijiste eso- lo amenaza

- Ajaja, no importa, ya estoy acostumbrada, siempre sorprendo a la gente- comenta

- Muy bien, basta de pláticas, ya es hora de trabajar- dice Youji

- Trabajar ajajaja, esa fue buena Youji, no será que estas aburrido- bromea

- Tú atenderás solo cuando salgan las colegialas, si no te callas- lo amenaza

- UU- Iris

- Esta bien, esta bien, que quieres que haga- se rinde

- Ve a ver que pedidos tenemos para hoy- ordena

- Si mi capitán- se va

- ¿Y yo que haré?- pregunta Iris

- Tú aprenderás a usar la caja registradora- le dice

- ¡¡Eehh!!- exclama

- Ya son las 4 que raro que Omi no haya llegado- dijo Ken

- De seguro se entretuvo mirando las tiendas- Youji

- ¡¡Ahh!!, esta cosa, no le entiendo nada- Iris seguía batallando con la caja registradora

- Ten paciencia- aconseja Youji

- Ya se me acabo que mald… , perdón- se sonroja

- Ajajajajajaja- Ken se ríe por la expresión

- Lo siento mucho- se disculpa

- No te preocupes, es que nadie le entiende a Youji, a ver deja te explico de nuevo, mira primero tienes que hacer esto…………

4:30pm

- ¡¡Por fin!!- festeja Iris

- ¿Por fin que?- Omi entra

- Ah, Omi llegaste- Ken

- Donde andabas niño- reclama Youji

- QUE NO ME DIGAS NIÑO, mmmm, jeje, Konnichiwa Iris-san- saluda

- ¡¡Eh!!, Konnichiwa Omi-kun- hace lo mismo

- Omi esta bien- sonríe

- Ok- Iris

- Tenemos algún pedido hoy- pregunta

- Solo uno- Youji le responde

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

Sábado por la mañana

- Oye Omi, no crees que seria bueno invitar a Iris-san al cine o algún lado- dice Ken

- ¿¿Eh??- siempre distraído

- Oh vamos Omi, admite que te gusta- Ken le da un codazo

- Auch… si me gusta, pero crees que acepte ir al cine- dudoso??

- Yo que se, porque no lo intentas, que puedes perder- lo animaba

- ¿¿Demo??- la inseguridad mata, ¿no lo creen?

- Ahí Omi, si no la invitas a salir nunca te vas a dar cuenta si le gustas o no- lo regaña

- Esta bien- que otra tiene

- Ohayoooooooo- dijo Youji bostezando

- Buenos días Youji-kun- saluda Omi

- Buenos días Aya- saluda Ken

- Buenos días Aya-kun- hace lo mismo

- Ohh, miren que sorpresa, el chico sombra apareció- Youji se burla

- ¬¬- ojos amenazadores

- Déjalo en paz Youji-kun- interrumpe Omi

- Mm, ¿¿quien hablo?? mm, dijiste algo Ken- se burla

- ¡¡ahhhh!! Ahora que hice- enojado

- Que otra cosa, acobardarte- responde

- Bien, ahora todo mundo búrlese de mí porque no poder invitar a una chica a salir- exclama

- Ajajaja- Ken

- La vas a invitar a salir, ¿a donde?- pregunta Aya

- Mmm- la duda

- Wau Aya, al fin- se burla Ken

- ¬¬- otra vez esos ojos

- Últimamente andas algo raro Aya- reclama Youji

- Que te importa... dime a donde la vas a invitar- se acerca a Omi

- No tengo idea- responde

- ¬¬- anda de malas

- Llevala al cine, están dando una película romántica buenísima- aconseja

- No creo que le gusten ese tipo de películas, llevala a ver una de terror- Ken

- ¿¿TERROR??- exclama Omi

- Buena idea, así si tiene miedo, tú la abrazas, excelente idea Ken- le da un codazo (que es el día de los codazos)

- Jeje, de nada- se soba

- ¿Que no piensan abrir la tienda o que?- interrumpe Aya (como siempre)

- Huy que genio- se va abrir

- Ya no debe de tardar en llegar Iris, animo Omi- le da una palmada en la espalda

- Creo que necesitare más que eso- se dice así mismo

-Si te sirve de algo, intenta ganarle un peluche en una de las maquinas que ahí en el cine- vuelve aconsejar Youji

- Gracias Youji-kun- sonríe

- De nada NIÑO AJAJAJAJAJA- se pone el mandil (como se llame)

- ¬¬- Omi

Poco después…

- Aahh - bostezo - pero que aburrido- dijo Ken

- Zzzzzz- Omi

- Mira esto, OMI!! Despierta!!- grita Youji

- Mmm… ah, perdon- se frota la cara

- No te culpo- Ken

- No creen que Iris-san ya se tardo- Youji

- Ya me veo- Aya sale de la tienda (a donde ira??)

- Oo- Omi

- Y a donde vas, se supone que hoy tu atiendes la caja- lo detiene Ken

- ¬¬ Ahí clientes… no… bueno, me voy- desaparece

- Ahí déjalo que se vaya, dudo que tengamos clientes hoy- dice Youji malhumorado

- Bueno me voy ….. mmm, buenas tardes Iris-san- saluda

- Ahh, Konnichiwa Aya-san y sayonara o.O- contesta

- Miren quien llego, la niña impuntual- exclama Youji

- UU perdon- Iris

- Jeje, no le hagas caso a Youji, siempre llega tarde¬¬, excepto cuando ahí mujeres – dice Ken

- Sin comentario…- Youji

- Ah… Iris-san… este….- dijo Omi nervioso

- Si, Omi- contesta

- Puedo hablar contigo….-mi a los demas-… a solas

- ¬¬ - Ken

- Claro…… - los dos se van afuera de la tienda

- ¿Que quieres decirme?- interroga Iris

- Yo…. este… quisieras tu…. este- se ponía mas nervioso

- No te entiendo nada-confundida

- Quieres ir al cine conmigo- lo dijo rápidamente

- Claro- sonrió

- ¿Honto?- también sonrió

- Yo te lo iba a pedir, pero que bueno que lo hiciste tú-dijo

- OO- cara de Omi

- ji ji- risa picara

- Bueno, ya tengo un peso menor encima- dijo

- Que bueno y ¿que te gustaría ver?- pregunto

- Ehh- no tiene la menor idea

- ¿Te gustan las películas de terror?

- Un poco- otra vez se puso nervioso

- Que bueno, a mi me encantar, pero me dan miedo- se estremece

- A mi me pasa la mismo- sonríe

- En verdad- también sonríe

- Si… entonces vamos a ver una de terror

- OK

- Ahorita vuelvo- Omi entra a la tienda y le avisa a Youji y Ken que se van al cine

Después de eso Omi e Iris salen juntos cuando no tenían trabajo en la florería. Casi siempre se iba a caminar algún parque o al centro comercial. Siempre que pasaban por una tienda de electrónica se quedaban horas mirando las computadoras y los demás artículos, eso era uno de los intereses que compartían, además de estar horas pegados al Internet (jeje).

Los meses pasaron y Omi aun no le pedía a Iris que fuera su novia (pueden creerlo)

- Ahhh- grito Omi

- ¿Ahora que te pasa?- pregunto Ken

- Es que no se como pedirle a Iris que sea mi novia- dijo triste

- Por Dios Omi, han salido muchas veces y todavía no le dices nada- lo regaña

- No, solo salimos como amigos-

- No tienes remedio, aunque seas un asesino, no te puedes enfrentar a una mujer- se burla

-

- Eso me recuerda, no le has dicho lo que somos, verdad- nervioso

- Iie- responde

- Que bueno- se frota le pecho

- Jejeje- sonríe

- ¿Que tanto platican?- Iris lo interrumpe

- ¡¡Ahhh!! Iris-san me asustaste- Ken exclama

- Perdón, Omi podrías ayudarme con el pedido de la Sra. Makuro- dice Iris

- Si claro, voy

- Vamos aprovecha que van a estar solos- le susurra Ken

- ¬¬

- ¿En que te ayudo?- pregunto Omi

- Este, en nada, solo quería hablar contigo a solas- estaba nerviosa

- ¡¡Ehh!!- confundido

- Sabes… hemos estado saliendo juntos hace tiempo y pues… quisiera saber si…… bueno- dudosa

- ¡¡Ehh!- no sabe responder otra cosa

- Quisiera…bueno... quisie…. ¡¡Quisiera saber si te gusto!!- exclama

- Ah, bueno… este- ya se puso nervioso

- No te gusto, ¿verdad?- tristeza

- Si me gustas - sonríe

- En verdad, me alegro mucho... Omi

- ¿Nani?- pregunta

- Quisiera saber si… bueno… si quieres… ser mí…… Novio- dice

- Te iba a decir lo mismo- se ríe

- Ji ji, creo que ahora yo te gane- sonríe

- Ya lo creo- sonríe

- Ai Shiteiru Omi - se acerca

- Ai Shiteiru Iris - se dan un beso

Owariii

Nota de la autora; hola a todos, si, mendigo fic ridículo pero me dio flojera cambiarlo, solo lo modifique un poquito, el otro parecía una obra de teatro . En realidad a mi no me da pena confesarle al chico que me gusta, si no lo hace el pues vale, yo me lanzo, total, que puedo perder. Lo que si es me complica es hablar sobre el amor, por eso no me gustan las películas románticas, wacala, mirar parejas que se andan besuqueando dos horas, ni loca. Ya que tengo este fic mejorado ya puedo hacer los demás, así nadie se va a preguntar como diantres conocí a Omi :p, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, sugerencias, apoyo, ayuda para hacer un mejor fic a 

Fecha: 2003

9


End file.
